


Mile High Club

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: hollstein mile high club???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

You've always hated flying, but you missed your dad and he called multiple times asking to meet Carmilla. After of multiple hours of trying to convince her she finally agreed to come alone. Flying wasn’t so bad when you could lean into her and hold her hand. She must have known what you were thinking as you felt a tight squeeze on your hand and a kiss to your temple.

“You okay?” she asks you quietly bring your attention back to her.

“Yeah, just nerves I guess” you whisper and snuggle in farther.

You remember her telling you she hated flying as well a while back, if that was true it surely wasn’t showing now. A faint thunderstorm playing in the distance, you heard a few pages from the captain that it’s just blowing over and not to worry.

What you did find amusing was listening to Carmilla mutter under her breath a lot of remarks about the movies that were playing. The longest ride was playing and there was gagging motions, she loved romance but there is something about romance movies being too predictable.

Carmilla shifts beside you, almost uncomfortably but never lets go of your hand which you’re thankful for. Her thumb slightly rubbing your thumb//back of hand area. You smile to yourself.

Suddenly there is slight turbulence and you instantly stiffen and she pulls you closer.

“Cupcake” she whispers in your ear before placing a kiss on your jaw line, “I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah? And what is your magnificent idea?” you say, with a slight humour in your speech.

She chuckles before running her hands through your hair, “meet me in the bathroom on the left in a few minutes” she whispers in your ear. Following by her standing up and climbing over you, slightly straddling you and smirking while staring into your eyes.

Swiftly she climbs off of you and you watch her walk away.

Oh my god, Carmilla & you in bathroom? You gulp. How long do you even wait? Your leg is bouncing impatiently. After a few excruciating minutes you get up out of your seat. And walk towards the back of the plane and walk to the left side bathroom, take a deep breath and do a light knock on the door.

The door opens and a hand pulls you in quickly. You suck in a breath not anticipating the quick motions and noticing she has you pinned against the wall of the very tiny bathroom.  
“Took you long enough cupcake” she says quietly, you can’t speak, at all. She kisses your neck, “what’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” she says before finding your pulse spot and sucking it gently. You bite your lip and moan quietly.

After placing one light kiss after where she was just sucking she looks into your eyes before whispering above your lips “what do you say cupcake, wanna join the mile high club?” you don’t reply instead you kiss her with as much passion you can muster out, she’s quickly moaning into the kiss, running her tongue along your bottom lip begging for entrance which you quickly allow. Your tongues move around each other effortlessly and she has your hands above your head sliding a leg between the two of yours.

You instantly gasp at the change of pressure, and you’re very happy you wore a dress. A few minutes passed in the same position until her lips are not on yours anymore they were placed back on your neck and one of her hands scraping at your inner thighs slightly roughly before cupping you through your panties.

You moan a little louder this time her other hand covering your mouth lightly to capture your moan, she moves your panties to the side before finding your clit and rubbing light circles, your hips buckling forward begging for more, taking your left arm wrapping it around her shoulders pulling you closer. She removes her hand from your mouth a replaces it by her lips kissing you lightly.

This kiss makes you feel like you could float away, still rubbing light circles on your clit, you’re desperate for more. As much as you never want her lips to leave yours, you pull away and rest your forehead on hers.

“Please” you beg to her and in an instant she grabs you by you ass and places you on the sink of the bathroom and in a swift moment she slides two fingers in you, you gasp suddenly, she kisses up your neck as her fingers pump in and out of you in a good pace, randomly her thumb swipes across your clit, you moan which she uts her mouth on yours. Your tongues dancing together, as your walls start to clench around her fingers.

She starts pumping into faster, and you feel yourself close on the edge, when a random knock is heard on the bathroom door, your face blushes instantly.

“Everything okay in there?” the random voice says to you, you cannot speak without giving yourself away, Carmilla doesn’t stop her motions and you have to bite your lip not moan under her touch.

“I’m good thanks” Carmilla says to the random voice, “as if I need any help taking care of you” she whispers to you before pulling you in for a slow kiss.

You grin before whispering “C-Carm I am so c-close” you shutter and close your eyes as you feel the orgasm approaching you.

“Come for me, cupcake” she whispers in your ear swiping your clit in the process and you come undone and you pull her close and kiss her as your orgasm rides out.

She pulls her fingers out from you and licks them clean, staring deep into your eyes. She kisses you, your taste still lingering on her tongue and you moan into the kiss grinning at her.

“Welcome to the mile high club sweetheart” she says to you quietly and you laugh as she goes to leave the bathroom, you grab her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you ask her.

“Back to the seats cutie, I thought that was obvious” she replies with a questioning look.

You step forward in her direction pulling her closer, in the small space wrapping your arms around her neck, “well I was thinking I could make you an honorary member” you say, with a serious flirty tone.

She kisses you again, you will never get sick of that, you turn so she is leaning against the sink and undo her pants and start to pull them down, with her panties down on to her knees and spread her legs as you settle between them.

She looks down at you in awe, “Carm, stay staring at me the whole time okay/” you say demanding. She nods eagerly and you smirk at her.

You lick her slit and she lets out a light moan before you find her clit and flick it with your tongue, she closes her eyes and bites her lip. You stop moving.

“W-wh-why did you stop cupc-ake” she says breathlessly.

“I told you to keep looking at me, you close your eyes I stop, understood” she nods again.

You flick her clit once again, “fuck Laura” she says and you look into her eyes and smirk as you slide two fingers in her she bites her lips and starts to close her eyes and you stop your motions but she quickly takes notice and instantly lock eyes with you again. You pump your fingers in her again, catching her clit in your mouth sucking lightly. Her hands your hair and are instantly intertwined in your golden brown locks pushing you forward while keeping her eyes on you.

You slip in a third finger pumping in her rougher flicking her clit with your tongue, you feel her shutter around her and let out a loud breathy moan.

“Fuck fuck Laura, I am so close please” she begs you, you happily oblige.

Pumping your fingers more roughly and you capture her clit in your mouth sucking roughly until she comes undone around you. You let her ride out her orgasm, smiling at her, she keeps her eyes locked on you. You quickly pull your fingers out of her and lick them clean while staring at her. She growls at you before she pulls her pants and panties up.

She kisses you quickly before adding “I love you” pressing one final kiss to your lips and you quickly follow with an “I love you too.”

You walk back hand in hand to your seats, ignoring all the looks of disgust around you, all that matters to you is Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> taking prompts or if you want to talk about this all feedback appreciated negodamnlis on tumblr and mackassie on twitter thanks! -B


End file.
